


Across

by Selah



Category: Jrock, Plastic Tree, the GazettE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing what technology could do these days. Aoi could almost forget there was an entire planet between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2015 Jrocker of the Month challenge at jrockyaoi@lj. References an actual trip to Europe and some RP events, although one wouldn't need to know anything about the RP events to enjoy this.

_“You know what he's like, babe, so why do you provoke him?”_

Aoi sighed and shook his head, but he couldn't stop from smiling, either. Technology really was a wonderful thing sometimes, though he worried at how tired his lover looked on the screen. Then again, he had no idea what time it was over there.

“Don't worry about it, I know when to step back. He's all bluster and noise, but I caught him smiling when he thought I wasn't looking. I think he likes the attention, the crotchety old crank,” he said with a laugh. “How's Europe?”

_“Oh, you know ... Europe-y,”_ Ryuutarou replied with a casual shrug that wasn't enough to cover his yawn. _“I haven't gotten completely lost yet this time at least?”_

“Well you tell Tadashi-senpai that I said you need more sleep,” he said with a faked stern frown. He doubted the message would actually get passed along, but it made him feel better to say the words. “You're no good to anyone dead on your feet, I don't care what he says. Exhaustion is not a style.”

_“You're adorable when you fuss,”_ his lover replied, a genuine smile on his face this time. _“Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's all office-y stuff, anyway. Well, mostly. No lives, though, not this time, so you don't have to fuss so hard, Mama. Save it for the ones who really need it.”_

He was probably smiling like an idiot again, but Aoi couldn't help it. Half a world away, but he could feel the love through the conversation as well as if Ryuutarou had just been in the next room. 

“I miss you.” Well, those weren't the words he had been intending to say, though he doubted they had been any sort of surprise to his lover. As ridiculous as it was, he always felt himself missing Ryuutarou a little more each time they were apart.

_“I know. Just a few more days, then you can drug me into a sleep coma to satisfy your mothering instincts, okay?”_

“Brat,” he mock grumbled. “You better bring me home something extra nice for that, pet, or you'll be wishing for the nights you slept on the couch.”

Ryuutarou's laugh was genuine and utterly unapologetic. Knowing his lover, the man had probably already been planning something special. Maybe he hadn't been looking for an excuse for a bratty comment, but Ryuutarou had never been one to pass up the chance at a snarky remark when he could make it.

_“I have to go. I'll see you soon, love.”_

“See you soon,” Aoi echoed before closing the connection. Just a few more days, he'd be fine.


End file.
